harrypotterfancontinuationfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 34 + Chapter 35
Chapter 34:To The Ministry Of Magic While waiting for Ventus to revover,Vincent practiced spells.Multiple times he tried using Puniceus.After trying multiple times and failing,Vincent brought Ventus outside.Ventus sat in a wheelchair that was outside. "Why can't I use Puniceus?What's the trick?"Vincent asked.Ventus was still pale.He was still cold,but was slightly warmer than the previous days. "You need to focus on it's target.If you just fire the spell without concentrating on the intended target,the spell will lose focus and go crazy."Ventus explained.Vincent then looked pissed. "Why did you create such a complicated spell?"Vincent asked,angry. "Why not?"Ventus replied.Ventus then went back into his room.Vincent stayed outside.He continued to practice the spell over and over,having no luck.Days turned into weeks fast.Ventus was getting better,but slowly.Weeks turned into months real fast.It went from January to the end of Febuary in a heartbeat.Ventus was then,finally,capable of moving around without hurting.His skin color returned to normal.The scars on his back were very visable,byt he didn't care.His leg was healed and had a major burn scar.He began to practice with Vincent. "So...your finally better?!"Vincent said,blocking Ventus' spells. "Yep!And I feel better than ever!"Ventus said,firing spells.Ventus and Vincent sparred with each other.Vincent would begin to gain the upper hand.Then the upper hand would switch to Ventus.Then back to Vincent.They were equally skilled.Ventus fired multiple spells at once while blocking Vincent's incoming spells.Vincent would block mostly and hardly returned spells.They finally stopped,both exhausted.They walked inside the house and sat on the couch.When they finally caught their breath,Vincent pulled out a black block that opened into three triangle vials,all filled with the potion called Polyjuice. "What's this for?"Ventus asked,looking at the vials. "Well,now that your better,I figure that this is the best time to infiltrate the ministry,like we originally planned."Vincent said,much to Ventus' shock. "And I thought you didn't want to drink the Polyjuice Potion."Ventus said,grabbing the potions and putting them in his bag.Vincent then got a disgusted look. "I still don't.But what other choice do we have?"Vincent said.Ollivander then walked down the stairs,carrying the sword of Godric Gryffindor.He placed it on the table in front of Ventus and Vincent.Ventus picked up the sword.He looked at it and looked back at Ollivander,who was looking confused. "Something the matter?"Vincent asked,grabbing the sword from Ventus. "Look at it.It's changing.Something is wrong."Ollivander said,fastly. "Woah.Slow the tongue.What do you mean....Oh."Ventus said.Ventus then noticed that the writing that was on the sword that said Godric Gryffindor was gone.The sword began to crack.Rust was on the sword.It had dents in it as if it were dropped. "You see?Dirt and Rust have no effect on the blade.And his name is no longer on the sword."Ollivander said. "Has it ever occured from you that maybe someone drew the sword who really needed it?I'm sure that once the sword leaves for someone else it leaves a fake behind to trick the previous owner."Ventus said.Ollivander then calmed down.He believed Ventus was right.He then sat down and let out a huge sigh.Vincent then put the sword in Ventus' bag. "So...Are we gonna get ready?"Vincent asked.Ventus nodded and they walked upstairs into their room.Ventus threw out his old clothes,wereing a grey jacket that said Ravenclaw on the inside.Vincent's jacket was the same but said Gryffindor on the inside.They packed everything they had and proceeded to walk outside. "Where are you two going?"Ollivander asked.They both slowly turned around. "Well...We thought maybe it was best we infiltrate the ministry now."Vincent said. "I think not!Your not even capable of doing such things!Your just kids!You'll be caught in a flash!"Ollivander yelled.Ventus and Vincent jumped a little. "Well...considering the fact that we have been able to escape from Carissa three times now and break into Gringotts...i think we'll be okay."Ventus said.He and Vincent then ran out the door,leaving Ollivander.They quickly ran and turned a corner to avoid Ollivander. After about ten minutes,they left. Ventus hid his wand in his sleeve.Vincent put his in his pocket. "So where do we go from here?"Vincent said.Ventus thought to himself for a minute. "Well...Er...Oh.At Gringotts, there is an entrance to the ministry there."Ventus said.Vincent scoffed.Ventus quickly turned and looked at him. "What?" "Yeah.Cause there will be a giant celebration for us when we walk in.Or did you forget we just robbed Gringotts?"Vincent said.Ventus then rolled his eys.He stopped and wondered.How do they get into Gringotts?If they did,would they be caught instantly?Would Carissa be there?Vincent then punched Ventus' shoulder. "What?"Ventus said,rubbing his shoulder. "You could apparate.Ventus,you've been there before.You'll be able to apparate.Maybe not exactly where we wanna go but to the fireplaces."Vincent said.Ventus then agreed to it.It was the only plan they got.Vincent then stopped walking.He spotted a dark skinned girl.She was slightly smaller than usual and had semi long hair. "Is...Is that Amelie?"Vincent asked. "The Gryffindor Dueling Champion?....Oh.I guess it is her."Ventus said.They then walked towards her.She gripped a wand that had a metal handle and jet black shaft. "Amelie?"Vincent asked.Amelie turned around.She seemed socked to see Vincent but not to happy to see Ventus. "Hey Vincent!and...Ventus."She aid.Ventus got an angered look in his face. "Wha...what are you doing her?I thought you'd be at Hogwarts."Vincent said.She thought to herself for a momment and hesitated to answer. "I don't think that matter's now.Anyway,we should use this to our advantage."Ventus said.Amelie quickly turned towards him. "Did you just call me 'this'?"Amelie responded. "What?No!Just...Oh shut up and listen."Ventus said.Vincent and Ventus told Amelie everything that went on.They then told her what they were gonna do.She shook head and sighed. "Well what can i do to help?"Amelie said.Vincent pointed to Ventus.Amelie turned her head and stared hard.Ventus at first seemed reluctant.He felt his hand move towards his wand that was sitting beside him.He then caught himself and shook his head. Chapter 35:Amelie,A Rebel "Okay.So let me get this straight.While you two play hide-and-go-seek, i have to break into the largest and probably the only wizard bank in the world to find out what Carissa's what is?"Amelie said,sounding worried and angry at the same time.Vincent and Ventus looked at each either and back at her. "Pretty much.But it's not impossible.We did it.But we couldn't find her horcrux."Vincent said.Amelie sank in her chair and began to wonder.How will she break in?Ventus then pulled out a triangle shaped vial and held it out to her.Amelie looked down at it as if it would bite her. "And this is?"She asked. "Polyjuice Potion.Put in a hair of a Gringott employee and boom.Instant access to Carissa's vault.Number 814."Ventus said.Amelie sighed and looked back and forth from the ground to the vial.She then grabbed it and put it in a small,white,torn bag.Ventus gave a slight scoff and drew his wand. "Try this.It will help.Believe me."Ventus circled the bag with his wand and gave it a flick.The bag glew yellow and patched itself up. "Undetectale Extension Charm.Now you can carry a lot more and not be encumbered by it."Ventus said.They then all stood up.Ventus and Vincent walked one way.Amelie turned around and saw the towering wizard bank.She gulped and walked in.When she entered the lobby,the ground had been cracked open.Some of the desks in the lobby were knocked over or completely destroyed.A broken chandiler hung from the ceiling that had holes in it.She looked to the left and saw a wanted poster with Ventus and Vincent's name.She then proceeded to walk down the halls and arrived at the carts.A little dial came up.She typed the numbers 8-1-4 and the cart made a bing sound.She then boarded it and was stopped when a young woman appoached. "Are you Amelie?"The woman said.Amelie shook her head. "Vy name is Fleur V'easley.Ventus told me to help you."Fleur said.She boarded the cart and they took off.Suddenly the cart shot straight up.It kept going up and up and up.Amelie then closed her eyes.Everything then stopped.When she opened them,she was at the vault. "Well...That was as bad as i thought.Shall we go?"Amelie said,drawing her wand.Fleur drew hers too and they entered the vault.